Le pourquoi du comment
by kynoubye
Summary: La jeune Elisabeth arrive à Camelot comme apprentie médecin chez Gaius suite à la demande de ses parents. Malheureusement elle verra sa vie chamboulé par un Pendragon très malin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

**Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : ArthurxElisabeth**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

\- Peut tu me donner cette fiole s'il te plait ? demanda une voix âgé.

Une main plus jeune , aux doigts extrêmement fin vint lui tendre la fiole réclamer.

\- Merci dit-il , alors as tu trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

En absence de réponse le vieux médecin tourna la tête afin de voir se que faisait son apprentie.

\- Elisabeth ! s'exclama l'homme , faisant sursauté la jeune apprentie , combien de fois t'ai je déjà dit de ne pas utiliser la magie de cette façon ?

\- Mais Gaius ! tenta de se défendre la jeune fille -en vain- en déposant soigneusement les fioles et les poudres qu'elle faisait lévité il y a quelques secondes plutôt.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Répliqua le Médecin de la Cour , tu es vraiment inconsiante !

\- Oui je sais...dit-elle en boudant.

Gaius soupira et s'approcha afin de la prendre fraternellement dans ses bras .

\- Ma petite 'Bessie , dit-il doucement , un jour le monde changera et plus rien ne sera comme avant mais tu dois être patiente pour cela , il fit une pause avant de reprendre , je tiens beaucoup à toi , tu est comme ma petite fille , le sais tu ? sa me ferait beaucoup de peine que tu sois exécuter.

\- Je le sais dit-elle , et je suis désolé Gaius. Je ne recommencerai pas , promis.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce afin d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Tout en marchant elle se mis à réflechir. Elle se demanda si cet Emrys existait vraiment , si un tel prodige vivait là , quelque part sur Albion .

"Il a l'air si réelle et si irréelle"pensa t-elle d'un visage fermé. Elle qui était maintenant seul , son peuple étant écrasé sans pitié par Uther et ces hommes.

Elisabeth de Clermont était née au début même de la Grande Purge quand le Roi Uther demanda l'exécution de tous sorcier , toutes créatures magiques et tous soutiens apportés à ses condamnés. Les hommes et les femmes étaient soit réduis en place de grève soit pendu. Quand aux enfants seul la noyade les faisaient quitter ce monde de souffrance et de rancoeur .

Toutes créatures des fées jusqu'aux dragons étaient abattues sans retenues , sauf un qu'Uther garda précieusement enfermé dans les sous-sols du chateau.

Beaucoup prenaient plaisirs à voir tous ce carnages , tous se sang versés et toutes ses larmes coulées. Pour ce genre de personne la magie était "l'oeuvre du diable" , "l'art de l'enfer" ou encore "L'envoûtement des mangeurs d'âme".

Mais pour ceux qui la pratiquait elle étaitvie et création.Elle était l'essence même de l'existence de la vie. La lumière au coeur des ténèbres . Pour les êtres ayant reçus ce don avaient la création comme maître et la nature comme sujet.

Toute cette folie commença quand la Reine de Camelot péri en couche en offrant la vie à Arthur Pendragon , Prince héritier de Camelot , fils d'Uther Pendragon et d'Ygraine de Bois.

Seul 4 personnes connaissaient se secret qui ne devait en aucun cas tombé dans les oreilles du peuple. Ces personnes étaient Gaius le médecin de la Cour de Camelot , Viviane femme de Gorlois de Tintaguel amie du couple royal et Grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, Nimueh Grande Prêtresse elle aussi et pour finir Uther Pendragon le Roi de Camelot lui même.

Ce dernier se sentais responsable de la mort d'Ygraine.

Ygraine de Bois épousa Uther Pendragon afin de renforcer les liens d'amitié entre les deux familles. Entre les deux amants émanait un amourpuretfort. Puis vint un temps ou , après 7 ans de mariage , il était tant que Camelot ai un héritier légitime. Le courage et la détermination des deux amants était mise à rude épreuve jusqu'au jour où l'intimité royale fut frappés de plein fouet.

Ce fut avec regret que Gaius annonça à ses souverains qu'Ygraine était atteinte de stérilité.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Uther , celui-ci tenant absolument à avoir un héritier mâle pour gouverné ses terres comme il le faisait mais le protocole exigeait que si l'un des géniteurs ne pouvait donné vie alors le mariage ne pouvait durée . Cela , ils le savaient parfaitement mais Uther ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa femme , il l'aimait beaucoup trop.

Quant à Ygraine , la déception fit place à la dépréssion. Son humeur se dégradant de jours en jours suite à cette nouvelle.

Soutenu de bonne grâce par Viviane -qui entamait son 1er mois de grossesse- , la femme de Gorlois , ce dernier étant partit en guerre demanda à son cher amie Uther de veillé sur sa femme.

Viviane restait en permanence avec sa meilleur amie et la soutenait de toutes ces forces.

\- Pourquoi nous ? gémit Ygraine à bout de nerfs . Nous tenions tellement à avoir un héritier et voila tous nos éfforts réduit à néant ! dit-elle les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

\- Je l'ignore répondit Viviane d'un ton compatissant. Elle détailla le visage de sa cher amie comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Ses yeux bleu océan humidifié par les larmes , sa peau de pêche et ses longs cheveux blond de blé. Ses pommettes rougis par le chagrin et ses lèvres rose comme un framboise bien mûre.

"Elle est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle pleure" pensa Viviane.

Ygraine s'était fait à l'idée de devoir divorcé avec Uther et qu'elle ne pourrait régner sur un Royaume . La noblesse était dur avec les êtres ne pouvant procréer et ceux dont la nature n'avait pas donner de bon atout.

Mais Uther ne se fit pas à cette idée et convoqua Nimueh dans une discution privé.

-Bonjour Nimueh , dit Uther d'un ton blanc.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi Uther , chuchota Nimueh d'un ton désolé , comme si l'évènement était gravé dans sa voix.

Uther l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui puis un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle du thrône. Il fallu bien 10 minutes avant que le Roi ne se décide à le couper , Nimueh n'ayant pas l'audace de le briser.

\- Je crois que tu sais se que je comptes te demander , dit le Souverain d'un ton neutre.

Sa voix trahissait sa demande.

\- Oui , dit-elle le visage grâve. Utiliser la magie pour t'offrir l'héritier auquel tu tiens tant à avoir.

Uther acquiesça en hochant la tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes ce qui paraissait des heures insuportable pour Nimueh.

\- Est-ce dans tes compétences ? À ce que je saches les Grandes Pretrêsses ont de grands pouvoirs , lachat-il subitement.

\- En effet. Souffla t-elle , je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi dit-elle simplement , un nœud s'était subitement crée dans son estomac.

\- Merci Nimueh.

Ce fût les derniers mots prononcés par le Suzerain avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait se retirer. En partant elle ne remarqua pas la larme de tristesse s'écoulant lentement sur le visage de son amie.

Il s'avait qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste et que chercher une solution là où il n'y en avait pas était inutile. Il désirait tellement un être de leur chair et de leur sang qu'il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour qu'il puisse exister. Il aimait Ygraine et il n'en aimerai jamais aucune autre , elle était sa vie et son bonheur , il n'oserait imaginer en épouser une autre. Dès la seconde où il l'avait vu sa beauté lui avait donner un coup de foudre et sa délicatesse l'avait séduit , elle n'était pas une sorcière qui aurait tenter de le charmer avec un enchantement. Sa douceur ne pouvait faire d'elle un être maléfique et Nimueh lui avait plusieurs fois compter qu'elle n'était que pureté. À présent voici tout espoir réduit à néant. Le roi ne le montrait guère mais à l'intérieur il était détruit jusqu'a l'âme. La reine non plus ne le montrait guère. Et surtout il fallait que le peuple ne soit pas au courant , cette rumeur pourrait ruiner la réputation de la puissante Camelot.

Mais ils ne pouvaient rester dans cette situation , ce n'était pas convenable. Alors Uther était donc venu à penser que la magie pourrait lui offrir l'héritier qu'il désirait tant.

 **}i{**

Pendant ce temps , dans un des temples sacrés de l'Île d'Albion , Nimueh se téléporta puis se mis à chercher une formule cherchant à donner naissance malgré la stérilité d'un des 2 géniteurs.

Cela lui demanda bien des heures de sommeil raté tant il y avait d'ouvrages traitant ce sujet délicat jusqu'a trouvé la bonne formule se qui la réjouis pour son amie et Roi. Il lui fallait une mèche de cheveux du géniteur stérile , un peu d'eau dans une coupe de la vie et une incantation sur l'Île Fortuné.

Elle alla de se pas avertir son amie sans tenir compte de l'avertissement en bout de page , cet avertissement disant que toutes vie offerte par la magie devra un sacrifice. Une vie pour une vie . Une mort pour une vie .

Ce fut un Uther remplit de bonheur qui se fondit en sa femme le soir même et une Nimueh faisant un rituel sur l'Île Fortuné échangent la vie d'Ygraine contre un Héritier mâle. 3 mois plutard ce fut la nouvelle de la grossèsse qui fit l'allégresse du Royaume de Camelot et l'étonnement de Gaius et de Dame Viviane. Mais aucun des deux ne voulûrent gâcher le bonheur de leurs amies en donnant des remarques désobligeantes . De se fait Gaius et Dame Viviane allèrent mander à Nimueh de confirmer leurs dires sur la grossesse de leur Reine. Ce qui leurs fit monter la bile à la gorge.

Nimueh avait vendu la vie de la Reine pour un heritier.

Ils craignaient la réaction de leur Suzerain une fois que leur amie rendrait son dernier souffle . Mais c'était trop tard.

Le mal était fait.

Quant-a Nimueh , elle ne s'avait plus ou se mettre ni regarder Uther en face quand elle su sa terrible bêtise. Elle était morte de honte cela Uther ne l'avait pas ignoré. Il savait que son amie l'évitait , qu'elle trouvait des excuse pour ne plus participé aux reunions ni aux banquets. Cela le rendit triste et curieux en même temps. Il lui devait tous pour cet être à naître.

Le temps passait et le stress s'emparait des 3 sorciers . Surtout Gaius , réfléchissant à ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde.

\- Gaius ! cria une voix feminine que le médecin connaissait que trop bien.

\- Hunm ? Excuse moi Alice j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

\- Comme souvent ses derniers mois...que ce passe t-il ?

\- Pas grand chose , dit-il en se levant de son tabouret , sac d'herbes attrapés à la va-vite , prêt à sortir de son laboratoire.

-Mais oú vas tu ? Demanda t-elle incrédule.

\- Ceuillir des simples en forêt , lâcha t-il tout simplement. Une excuse , une simple excuse pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il s'était jurer de ne révéler cette tragédie à personne par respect pour son amie.

Un jour vint la nouvelle que Gorlois gagna la guerre. Cela donna de l'espoir à Dame Viviane qui entamait son 8ième mois de grossesse et Ygraine son 7ième mois . Le but approchait , tous purent voir la Reine Ygraine perdre force et vitalité. Ses belles joues rosé et creusé étaient devenu ternes et sans couleurs , sa peau de pêche avait blanchit comme la neige , ses yeux étaient vides et sans éclat , ses cheveux de blé avaient disparu pour laissé place à une crinière sèche et presque cendré. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil.

Tellement maigre qu'elle devait resté couché sur ordre de Gaius pour récupéré un minimum de force pour donner naissance à l'enfant. Mais malgré cette ordonnance rien n'arrangait l'état de la pauvre Ygraine. Même Uther qui s'acharnait à faire venir des sorciers des 4 coins du Royaume afin de redonner vie à sa femme.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Dame Viviane et Nimueh restaient jours après jours au chevet de leur amies.

Puis un jour , le travail de Dame Viviane commença alors qu'elle était atteinte de fièvre . Les chances pour qu'elle en sorte vivante étaient minimes. À cette nouvelle Gorlois vint le plus vite possible à Camelot. Malgré sa faiblesse Ygraine tenit à être présente pour sa soeur de coeur , pareil que Nimueh qui encouragait sa soeur de magie et la compagnie d'autres sages femmes et du médecin de la Cour. Sans oublier Gorlois.

Le travail dura bien des heures jusqu'a ce que la pièce fut submergé par les cries d'un bambin au visage rosé et couvert de sang. C'était une joli petite fille aux cheveux ébène.

Morgane avait laché Viviane avant de partir.

Puis , 1 moi plus tard , vint le travail d'Ygraine , celui-ci fut sang et souffrance interminable pour la mère qui peinait à faire sortir l'enfant tant attendu. Ygraine serrait avec force les doigts de son époux tout en étant soutenut par Nimueh et Gaius . Le travail fut vivement récompensé , un cri aiguë sortir de la bouche du nourrison , la sage femme s'empressa de le déposé sur le sein de la mère , avec ses dernières force Ygraine souffla...

Arthur.

Le silence fut jusqu'a ce qu'un crit percant résonna dans tous le chateau.

Puis ce que Gaius redoutait le plus arriva. Uther fou de rage ordonna l'arrestation et la pendaison de tous les sorciers et sorcières , la mort de toutes créatures magiques , noyé furent tous les enfants sorciers arrêté.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il lui offrait son amitié ! sa loyauté ! et elle...elle le poignardait dans le dos en lui arrachant l'être la lus chère à ses yeux ! Une erreur lui avait-elle dit.Une erreur.

Mensonge que cela !

Elle avait corrompu son âme ! traîtresse ! sorcière ! sangsue ! Pendant tous ce temps elle faisait semblant en attendant de frapper à grand coup. Ils les feraient tous payer de leurs sang ce geste de traîtrise.

Cela était une promesse personnel.

Il avait fait une liste de tous sorciers de Camelot . Gaius , l'ami le plus intime du Roi fit promettre de ne plus se servir de sorcellerie et de le soutenir dans ce moment difficile.

Ce qu'Uther ignora c'est que celui-ci avait aidé bien des sorciers , notamment Alice sa compagne , Le Seigneur des Dragons Balinor qu'Uther avait dupé en lui faisant croire qu'il allait faire la paix suite à une dispute avec le dragon Kilgharrah avant de les capturés et de les enfermés tous deux. Cette nuit la Gaius vola une clé et l'aida en l'envoyant chez son amie Hunith.

Ce même jour Nimueh s'en alla. Comment avait-il pu ? comme si elle n'était pas triste de la mort d'Ygraine , comme si elle n'était qu'un monstre dénué de toute émotion. J'ai fais une terrible erreur ! Moi aussi je me sens coupable de la mort d'Ygraine ! Epuis que je saches s'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire cela ! Pour qui ce prend t-il ? il tue des innocents alors qu'ils n'ont rien avoir dans ça ! Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont traités comme des chiens ! Comment ai-je pus aider un monstre pareil ?

Uther était répugnant !

Et à ce jour , plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle.

 **}i{**

Les années passèrent et le petit Arthur allait sur ses 4 ans et la petite Morgane aussi . Arthur était née à la Samhain et la Lady Morgana à Madon (1). Ses deux la s'étaient bien lié d'amitié , et Uther souhaitait que cela continu.

Quand Gorlois partait en guerre il laissait toujours la petite Morgane chez Uther pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec Arthur.

Arthur et Morgana prenaient leurs cours avec Geoffroy de Monmmouth. Uther avait remarquer que son fils avait comme une allergie aux livres ce qui fait que le Prince disparaissait lors ce que sa nourrice devait l'enmener prendre ses cours. Bien quelques fois Uther lui disait de prendre exemple sur la douce Morgane ce qui rendait le Prince grognon.

Un jour Arthur avait demander à son père ou était sa mère ce qui fit que le roi s'était figer le Roi tel une statue de sel.

Pour tous et pour Arthur, Dame Ygraine était morte tué par une sorcière. Uther avait toujours dit que la magie était l'oeuvre du diable, qu'il ne devait jamais croire un sorcier ou une sorcière , qu'il n'était qu'impureté , que la magie corrompt l'âme.

D'ailleurs , durant la Grande Purge beaucoup de livres de magie avaient été brûlés , énormément d'amulettes détruitent , de parchemins sacré réduit à néant et nombreux furent les temples réduit à l'état de poussière.

Dans la trésorerie de Camelot, Uther avait réussie à volé quelques d'objets magiques.

Uther alla même jusqu'a chasser la magie sur les terres voisines. Il initia à ses hommes les dangers de la magies et tous approuvèrent les louanges de leur Souverain , ils ne témoignaient aucune pitié pour ses êtres dit "impur" . Des banquets étaient organisés où les chevaliers dégustèrent chair de dragon et autres créatures , buvant hydromels et vins à foisons , se remplissant la pense jusqu'a ne plus pouvoir.

Pendant ce temps qui l'eux crut qu'Emrys le plus puissant mage , née en plein froid de Yule, vivait bien caché à Ealdor sous les ailes de sa mèreHunith?

Personne.

Ce petit être aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux bleu azur -fils de dragonnner- allait lui sur ses 3 ans.

Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit lui valurent le nom de Merlin, Petit Merle l'appelait Hunith.

Hunith protégeait Merlin de toutes menaces extérieur , même des villagoies qui s'obstinait à croire qu'il était le fils du Diable.

Elle vivait constament dans la peur.

Une terrible peur. Les pouvoirs de Merlin grandissaient à vitesse grand V et celui-ci poussait tel un champignon. Sa petite taille de sauterelle et sa minceur le faisait flotter dans ses vetêments. Merlin courrait partout tel un daim sauvage. Une fois durant l'hiver Merlin eu une vilaine grippe , le petit s'ennuyait à mort donc sa mère lui apprit à lire grâce aux livres que Balinor avait laisser et à écrire avec des morceaux de parchemin et une plume de coq fendu qu'elle avait trouver.

Merlin adorait la nature et les animaux et particulièrement la magie. C'était cette dernière chose qui faisait peur à Hunith. Qu'un jour son petit disparaisse et ne revienne jamais , pour finalement le retrouvé tout froid sur le sol. Alors elle le guida pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise plus grosse que lui. Sans le vouloir , William avait découvert les pouvoirs de Merlin , il avait eu peur que son nouvel amie aille le crié sur tous les toits mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci avait juste rigolé. Preuve que leurs cette nouvelles amitiés étaient sincères . Ils faisaient les pires bêtises mais ils partagaient leurs plus beaux souvenirs ensemble. Hunith les encouragaient dans cette voie d'amitié mais avec crainte.

Mais ses choses se fîmes bien avant que le destin se Merlin ne commence.

Elisabeth était arrivé chez Gaius il y a quelques semaines suite à la demande de ses parents. Uther et ses hommes étaient allé sur les terres de Cenred afin de poursuivre une mission . Gaius étant un très bon amies à eux avait accepté de la prendre comme "apprentie" à Camelot malgré les protestations de la demoiselle.

Bessie' savait que si elle restait chez elle Uther n'hésiterai pas à la tué alors elle alla. À peine arrivé à Camelot qu'elle était devenu amie avec la belle Genièvre allias Gwen et Lady Morgane. D'ailleurs elle avait eu un petit coup de coeur pour cette dernière souffrant de cauchemar. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec des chevaliers. Puis un jour dans les couloirs oú elle avançait tout en dévorant un bouquin qu'elle avait emprunter à Geoffroy -qui lui aussi appréciait sa personne- elle buta sur une personne.

Cette personne était tout simplement Arthur , le Prince de Camelot.

\- Dis donc il faut que tu apprenne à regarder devant toi.

\- Toutes mes excuses Majesté , souffla t-elle le rouge aux joues. Elle releva doucement la tête , c'était la 1er fois qu'elle le voyait.

Un peu gêné elle leva les yeux et regarda chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses cheveux blond de blé , ses yeux bleu comme l'océan , ses lèvres framboise et sa peau dorée .

Il la regarda avec un visage sans émotion puis souris , dévoilant ses dents légèrements de travers. Cette petite touche qu'elle lui trouva totalement irrésistible.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle bavait sur le Prince comme pratiquement toutes les jeunes filles de ce château.

Le Prince continuait de parler mais elle n'y fit pas attention , son esprit était partit dans son regard bleu.

Maintenant elle allait presque sur ces 15 ans , Morgana et Arthur aussi.

Elle arranga une de ses mèches noir , rebelle , pensivement.

Elle ressemblait à une poupée avec sa petite taille ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux gris. Ses lèvres si fines et rouge sang , sa peau blanche comme la neige ayant l'air douce et laiteuse.

\- Elisabeth ! cria Gaius agacé.

\- Hnm ?. Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle était revenu sans faire attention.

\- Ça fera 5 minutes que je t'appeles dit-il d'un ton lasse , je te rappel que tu devais m'accompagner pour mes visites aujourd'hui sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre à faire...

\- Non non Gaius , je n'ai pas oublier je suis désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Bien , dans se cas allons-y dit l'homme âgé.

Elisabeth aimait bien quand Gaius l'enmenait voir ses patients pour lui apprendre la médecine. Elle aimait la science , l'anatomie , la géographie et l'histoire.

Elle parlait couramment 6 langues et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire des livres.

C'était une nouvelle routine , parler avec Morgane et Gwen , apprendre avec Gaius , lire des livres et se faire taquiner par les chevaliers de Camelot.

Elle commençait à vivre une nouvelle vie paisible à Camelot.

Pour l'instant...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tel un aigle

**Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : ArthurxElisabeth**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Tel un aigle**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Ce soir la Bessie' rentra tard avec Gaius. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas , au contraire.

Gaius lui avait appris à soigner des hématomes en tous gene , à recoudre des plaies et à faire des onguents. Il avait regarder son élève avec fierté , il ne pouvait ne pas voir que la jeune fille avait un réel don pour cela. Elle sera un grand médecin il en était sûr. De plus elle était druidesse mai tous l'ignoraient et cela devait continué ainsi.

Gaius lui avait donner un livre de magie qu'elle avait soigneusement caché sous une latte dans sa petite chambre à côté du laboratoire du vieux médecin. Elle l'avait tout simplement dévoré mais malheureusement il y avait un grand nombre de page blanche.

Elisabeth était très cultivé pour son âge , elle apprenait aussi très vite. Une fois grâce au grimoire de Gaius elle avait donner vie à une petite chouette sculpté dans du bois qu'elle avait appelé Lulu. Seul Gaius et elle pouvaient sentir la magie de ce petit prédateur qui chassait les rats et les souris dans son laboratoire.

Lulu dormait dans la chambre de Bessie' , qui veillait à laisser la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte la nuit. Il lui fallut bien quelques jours avant qu'elle se laisse caressée. Mais elle avait remarquer que lorsqu'elle faisait un peu de magie celle-ci venait se poser soit sur ses genoux ou sur ses poignets ce qui la rendait adorable.

\- Gaius ? Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à avalé une autre bouché de gruau.

Manger ce genre de plat ne la déplaisait en aucun cas.

\- Oui ?

Il ne manqua pas le regard plein de curiosité de sa jeune élève.

\- Pourquoi Uther hait-il la magie ?

Elle put voir le vieux médecin se figer et se reprendre aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais oser lui demander auparavant.

\- Parce que la magie à tué la Reine lâcha t-il pour lui même.

"Ni mensonge ni vérité"pensa t-elle. Alors elle acquisa d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Bonne nuit Gaius dit-elle en se levant et en prenant leurs gamelles.

Elle se diriga vers son placard en vérifiant que sa fenêtre était ouverte pour Lulu.Puis elle enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit afin de rejoindre les bras de Mophée.

}i{

Le lendemain elle se leva à laudes(1) afin de prendre un bain tiède , merci précieuse magie. Elle devait aller cueillir des simples en forêts pour Gaius et livrer quelques potions à certains patients. Bien avant de se rendre dans la forêt elle passa dire bonjour à ses amies chevalier qui s'entraînaient sur le terrain spécialement conçu pour cela.

De loin elle regardait ses amies s'entraîner avec d'autres chevalier plus expérimenter. D'un certain point de vue elle aimait la noblesse , ce mode de vie basé sur la loyauté , le courage et autres.

Son tout premier ami avait été Léon , il était le premier à être venu l'accueillir à Camelot. Ils avaient discuter pendant longtemps , apprenant à ce connaître et il lui fît une visite du château. Il lui avait dit que sa famille était très proche de celle de Gwen et qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire adouber par le Roi Uther. Elle lui appris plus sur elle , qu'elle était devenu l'apprentie médecin de Gaius , que celui-ci avait accepté de la prendre sur la demande de ses parents.

En peu de temps ils étaient devenu de bon amie.

Puis il y avait eu les jumeaux Gareth et Gaheris , deux excellent maîtres des fers croisés ! Tous deux étaient les maîtres d'armes du Prince Arthur , lui apprenant l'équitation et la manipulation de la lance pour les joutes et autres maîtrises d'armes. Quelques fois ils buvaient un coup à la Taverne ou ils jouaient aux jeux.

Après avoir dit "Coucou" à ses amies chevaliers elle alla voir les patients de Gaius afin de leurs fournir des remèdes.

Beaucoup de personnes à Camelot appréciaient Elisabeth. Elle avait un caractère posé , reservé mais elle était très sociable , peu être un peu trop naîve. Sa curiosité était plus grosse qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de mettre son grin de sel partout. Toujours sincère -même un peux trop- elle disait tous ce qu'elle pensait sans gêne. Voici pourque Gwen appréciait tant sa compagnie. Plus les jours passaient plus leurs amitié gagnait en puissance. Elles se faisaient des confidences , une fois elles avaient même déjeuné en dehors de la cour avec Dame Morgane et s'étaient racontés tous les ragots du chateau. Elles en avaient rigolé jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Cela lui faisait de beau souvenir en sachant son passé très sombre. Les remèdes livré , elle se mit à marcher d'un pas souple jusqu'a la forêt sans même remarquer le regard insistant sur sa personne.

Sur l'un des remparts du chateau le jeune Arthur Pendragon regardait la jeune Elisabeth avec un regard de prédateur.

Le jeune Arthur regardait la jeune fille pensivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait mais il n'avait jamais prêter attention à sa personne. En ce moment il avait une conquête sur sa liste de fille et il avait déjà commencer sa cour. Mais cette fille l'intriguait. Ce fut ainsi qu'Arthur se mis en tête de faire en sorte d'apprendre plus sur elle à ses risques et périls.

En la voyant dans un des couloirs , plutôt désert il l'intercepta en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Bonjour , dit Arthur.

\- Bonjour , dit-elle en récupération son bras.

Elle se sentait gêné face à son regard intense.

Elle se souvint de son tout premier jour à Camelot , Arthur s'amusait à humilier un pauvre serviteur en le traitant d'imcompétant. Cela l'avait quelque peu irriter alors elle était aller lui faire une petite leçon de morale qui avait dégénérer.

Venons directement aux faits.

\- Comment t'appeles-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Elisabeth.

Après cette déclaration s'installa un léger silence. Seul leurs respiration tranchaient ce silence.

Bessie' releva les yeux puis son regard croisa ceux du Prince.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je m'appel ? Ah mais tu dois déjà le savoir , quel idiot je fais , dit-il en faisant des gestes exagéré avec ses bras.

\- Navré mais je dois y aller.

La jeune fille était perturber par son regard , une certaine gêne s'était installer en elle.

\- Oú court tu comme ça ma petite ? lança t-il d'un ton chafouin.

Elisabeth ecarquilla des yeux telle un poisson devant le signe de possession employé par le Prince. Ce qui fit à ce dernier lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air toute retourné...serait-ce à cause du ma? dit-il en riant. Si c'est cela je te présente toutes mes excuses...sauf si souffla t-il tu veux être ma petite...

Le ton employé et ce signe de possession ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs de la jeune fille.

La surprise fit place à la colère et l'incompréhension. Si le Prince croyait avoir affaire à une des nombreuses courtisanes de sa cour il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

\- Non merci sans façon , je n'aimes pas les prétentieux dans votre genre et ne m'appelez plus ma petite ou je vous ferais avaler votre langue ! Elle était prêtes à partir , ses talons déjà tourné mais un bras bien plus fort et ferme que le tient la retint , encore une fois.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle à du cran la petite ! Et j'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes me faire avaler ma langue avec ta force de chaton !

"Si seulement il s'avait , se dit-elle"

"Elle est encore plus belle vu de près pensa-t-il"

Il darda sur elle un regard presque amoureux. Un peu trop amoureux. Arthur comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme les dames de la cour ou alors les servantes du chateau alors il allait devoir y aller lentement et sûrement.

Elisabeth darda sur lui un regard perplexe.

Si il y avait une chose qui lui faisait perdre son calme c'était bien les hommes qui considérais les femmes comme du gibier. Ça la rendait nerveuse et impétueuse.

Elle parti sans se soucier de lui et elle alla à contre direction du laboratoire de Gaius ,elle le savait mais elle préférait sa que rester avec le Prince.

Puis il devait bien y avoir un autre chemin pour aller chez Gaius.

" Arthur...Il tient bien sa réputation de coureurs de jupons. Gwen m'avait prévenu mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de tact"

"Elisabeth...c'est bien la première fois qu'une fille rejette mes avances."

À force de trotinner telle une jument elle avait fini par tomber sur Gwen , qui portait un panier remplit de linge propre appartenant à Dame Morgane. Elle fit en sorte d'être de marbre mais Gwen n'était pas dupe.

\- Va tu me dire ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu a le visage fermer et tu as un regard hystérique on dirait une sauvage.

\- C'est pas exactement ça mais sa reste dans le theme.

Elle réussi à obtenir un pouffement de rire de la part de son amie.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

\- Arthur.

Gwen lui lança un regard compatissant.

\- Oh...il a fait une cour ?

\- Comme un coq dans une base-cour !

Gwen rigola mais elle vit le malaise de son ami alors elle s'arrêta. La servante avait une crainte à questionner son amie par peur d'être indiscrète et gênante. Elle baissa les yeux avant de faire attention au sac.

\- Serait-ce pour Gaius ? Dit-elle en pointant difficilement du doigt le sac remplit d'herbes médicinale plus importante les unes que les autres.

\- ...J'avais complètement oublier ! Gaius a vraiment besoin de ses herbes , je te raconterais ce qui c'est passer après promis !

Un petit signe de tête de la part de son amie fut la seul chose qu'elle vit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Durant sa course elle en oublia même Arthur. Jusqu'a qu'elle rentre comme une furie dans le laboratoire de Gaius et de se figer tel une statut.

Arthur était la.

Assit et à moitié nu se faisant examiner par Gaius. D'un geste synchrone les deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes en sa direction. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard brûlant d'Arthur.

De la rage ? de la surprise ? de la moquerie ?

Soudain elle sentit son estomac se tordre et sa gorge se nouer , ses lèvres se réchauffent doucement tel de la braise.

\- Tu comptes rester stagner la comme de l'eau de pluie ou tu va rentrer me donner les herbes que je t'ai demander ? demanda Gaius d'un ton posé.

La jeune fille rentra en trombe dans le laboratoire du médecin sans oser croiser ses yeux gris avec ceux du prince. Elle déposa le sac d'herbe sur la table le rouge aux joues.

\- Bessie' tu peux venir voir s'il te plait. J'aimerais voir si tu as réellement fait des progrès en médecine.

D'un pas lent la jeune fille s'approcha afin d'examiner le Prince.

Elle observa son corps avec attention , cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait montrer un début de maladie.

"Pour un homme il a la peau plutôt douce. Pourquoi cela m'étonnes ? les nobles ont tous ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin d'eux."

"Elle est encore plus belle vu de près. Ses yeux gris sont magnifique. On dirai de lac gelé. Sa peau blanche est lisse sans le moindre défaut. Et quand elle rougit sa la rend encore plus belle. Sa voix est irréelle. J'ai été bien maladroit , si je la veux il va falloir y aller doucement. Je ferais mieux de lui présenter mes excuses"

\- Je reviens tous de suite. Dit le médecin , pas de bêtise surtout.

Les deux jeunes gens avait littéralement oublier la présence du vieux médecin.

-Je te présente toutes mes excuses. Lâcha le Prince après un moment de silence. Mon comportement envers toi étais des plus disgracieux.

La bouche d'Elisabeth s'etait entre-ouverte et elle la referma aussitôt. Ravalant c'est parole.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le Prince de Camelot s'applatir devant une fille ! Il y a anguille sous roche..."

\- Je...je vous présente mes excuses moi aussi...

Minute de réflexion pour les deux jeunes gens.

\- J'ai une idée , cet après midi je suis libre alors nous pourrions faire une balade à cheval. Pour m'excuser et si tu acceptais nous pourrions repartir à zero...alors ?

Elle eu un brin d'hésitation. Pourquoi ne pas tous reprendre sur de bonne base ?

Elle pourrait très bien le croire et rester sur ses gardes... Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

\- C'est d'accord dit-elle après réflexion.

Un franc sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune viscieuserie dans son regard , que de la franchise. Alors elle se mit à l'examiner comme le ferait Gaius.

\- Muet comme des tombes fit Gaius , visiblement le vieux médecin avait quitter leurs esprits en même temps qu'il avait quitter la pièce. Alors ?

Elle lui fit part de ces observations et Gaius se fit très attentif.

\- Très bon travail Bessie'. Dit Gaius d'un ton fier. Bien , Sir vous pouvez vaquer à vos obligation , il n'y a aucun signe d'une maladie quelconque.

\- D'accord...et bien à cet après midi Bessie'lança t-il avec un sourire en coin. Au revoir Gaius.

Une fois Arthur hors de la pièce , Gaius interrogea son élève du regard. C'est avec un soupir de lassitude qu'elle répondit :

\- Il m'a invité à faire une balade à cheval cet après midi dit-elle timidement.

\- J'ai un trou de mémoire...Qui le traitait de crétin il y a quelques jours ?

Elisabeth plutôt bouleversé par les paroles de Gaius alla lire un livre dans sa chambre en espérant ne pas être perturbé.

 **}i{**

Si on lui avait dit elle ne l'aurai jamais cru. Le Prince Arthur chevauchant avec elle sur le même cheval. Lui devant , elle derrière lui entourant la taille avec ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur sans que cela passe pour un geste grossier. Vu que leurs deux corps étaient proches.

"Non seulement sa peau est douce mais il sent bon. Une odeur sauvage. Un mélange de terre humide , de sueur et de lait. Je respire doucement dans son cou , sa le fait frissonner. C'est plutôt mignon , son corps aurait pu être chaud si son armure ne gênait pas tous."

"Ses cheveux ténébreux me chatouille la nuque. Son menton est dans le creux de mon cou , son souffle chaud me donne des vagues de frissons. Elle sent bon , elle sent les fruits sauvages. Fraise , framboise , groseilles mais aussi le basilic et la menthe."

Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Seul les sabots du cheval galopant à travers forets et prairies fendait le silence entre eux.

"Je l'emmène un endroit que père ma montré une fois. Une grande plaine remplit de fleur , bien sur j'ai penser à prendre un panier remplit de nourriture et une nappe pour qu'on puisse déjeuner. De plus le soleil tape alors pas de risque qu'une averse nous surprennent. J'ai vraiment envie de la connaître...j'espère juste ne pas faire de faux pas. Au loin je vois la pleine en question , quelques gallopement et nous y sommes."

Elisabeth darda ses grands yeux gris , émerveillé , sur la pleine. Vêtu d'une simple robe bleu marine, finement cousu , la couleur s'accordant parfaitement avec ses long cheveux ébène bouclant en cascade dans son dos et sa belle peau.

\- Nous pourrions nous mettre sous cet arbre la-bas , dit-elle en pointant le dit arbre de l'index.

Le Prince acquisa d'un simple hochement de tête. Il empoigna les rênes d'Hengroen (2) et il lui talonna les flancs.

Ils s'installèrent sous l'arbre , la nappe déroulé , Hengroen attaché non loin , et eux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis un silence lourd s'installa. Un silence gênant , comme plein de reproche.

"Elle est la , seul avec moi , je l'avais espéré depuis un moment. Quand j'y pense j'ai été un peu maladroit avec elle. Maintenant , je veux juste repartir sur une bonne base , effacé mes erreurs. Par tous les dieux ! Je me met dans des états second juste pour une fille ! Qui l'eu cru ?"

" Il a l'air gêné...je me demande à quoi il pense. Il n'a rien dit depuis que nous sommes partit de Camelot. Si j'étais comme à mon arrivé au château je l'aurais envoyé baladé mais au fond ne faut-il pas pardonné ? Petit à petit mon regard se perds dans le ciel. Ce bleu si pur , ses nuages si blanc qu'on les croiraient fait en coton. Cette brise fraîche et légère. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit dérivé."

Elle était plutôt jolie comme sa. Arthur profitait du fait qu'elle ai les yeux fermés pour la contempler un maximum La jeune fille avait des courbes gracieuses pour son âge , elle portait des mitaines aux mains comme Gaius sauf qu'elle avait 3 bagues aux doigts. Une avec une perle orangé presque translucide , l'autre est anneau forgé dans un metal noir et une argenté.

Il prit délicatement sa main afin de les voir de plus près. Ce qui tira la demoiselle de ses songes.

\- Puis-je les voir de plus près ? demanda t-il.

D'un geste fluide elle les enleva de ses doigts et les lui donna. Il les regarda d'un oeil expert.

\- Ceci est une belle oeuvre dit-il en désignant l'anneau de couleur argenté. D'où vient-elle ?

"Voila une occasion pour en connaître plus sur elle. Alors je me lance dans une série de question . Et de plus en plus j'envie sa liberté."

\- On me l'a donner lorsque j'étais enfant , c'était mon oncle qui me la offert en rentrant de son voyage.

Puis elle alla dans un récit et Arthur en buvait chaque mot.

\- J'aimerais tellement voyager dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Mais malheureusement mes devoirs envers Camelot m'en empêche.

Elle lui sourit en guise de soutient et elle récupéra ses bagues.

\- Je souhaiterais tellement ne plus avoir de devoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée , tu as de la chance toi , tu n'as pas de règles à respecté et personne n'attend quelque chose de toi. Il soupira d'agacement. De plus je suis sensé être parfait en tous , même en math. Mais qui aime les maths ???

\- Moi ? dit-elle timidement.

\- Tu aimes ça ? dit-il d'un air amusé. D'ailleurs tu as l'air de dévoré tous les livres qui sont à ta porté.

\- Effectivement j'adore les mathématiques , la science et l'histoire géographie. Dit-elle d'un ton fier.

\- Dans ce cas dit-il d'un ton amusé tu le donnera des cours. Les joues de la druidesse se teintèrent de rouge ce qui fit rire le Prince.

\- Si...si vous voulez.

Puis ils parlèrent encore et encore. Ils apprirent à ce connaître . Le temps s'écoula calmement. Enfin vint le moment de rentrer à Camelot , tous deux à dos d'Hengroen. Nombreux furent les regards à leurs encontre. À la sortie comme à l'entrée.

Arthur eux droit aux rappels de son père et Elisabeth le regard moqueur de ses amies chevaliers , de Dame Morgane et Gwen. Et aux rappels de Gaius.

La nouvelle avait courru tel un lièvre.

Le soleil était au crépuscule , voir un peu plus bas. Il n'etait plus trop de l'heure de protesté les sermonances des plus vieux.

\- Tu n'as pas utiliser tes dons au moins ? dit le médecin suivis des hululements de Lulu.

\- Non bien sur que non! Sinon bonjour la potence ! Elle se dirigea vers la petite chouette pour lui donner des caresses. Celle-ci ébouriffa ses plumes brune.

\- Tres bien , tu veux m'aider à preparer des potions pour mes patients de demain ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Sous le regard des yeux bleu d'Archimède.

 **}i{**

 **Calendier Celtique :**

Imbolc , 1 Février

Ostara , 21 March

Beltane , 30 Avril

Litha , 21 Juin

Lughnassadh , 1 Août

Mabon , 21 Septembre

Samhain , 31 Octobre

Yule , 21 Décembre

 **Heure canoniales :**

Laudes : aurore

Primes : première heure

Tierce : troisième heure

Sexte : sixième heure

None : neuvième heure

Vêpres : le soir

Vigiles : minuit

 **Selon la légende , Hengroen est l'étalon d'Arthur.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un peu de flatterie

**"Le pourquoi du comment"**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom: Merlin**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : ArthurxElisabeth**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Un peu de flatterie**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Et ce fut une Elisabeth particulièrement heureuse qui fusiona avec sa couche ce soir la. Rêvant de licorne , dragon et autres créatures , jusqu'a ce que des hululements la tira de ses songes.

\- HOUHOU ROUH ROUHOUHOU fit Lulu. Celle-ci du esquiver assez rapidemen un oreiller. Depuis quelque temps la chouette avait pris l'habitude de la réveillée le matin , ce qui mettait la druidesse d'assez mauvaise humeur.

\- Fait moi grâce de tes hululements Lulu ! J'en ai eu mon comble. Dit-elle en pestant.

Le rapace lui lança un cri de pur insolence.

\- Chuuut ! Tu va réveiller Gaius.

Quand Lulu hululait cela signifiait que le soleil venait de ce lever et qu'il était l'heure de sortir du monde de Morphée. Mais en ce jour elle n'avait rien à faire alors elle pouvait dormir un peu plus longtemps non ?

La chouette ne semblait pas de son avis.

Elle soupira et se redressa dans son petit lit. D'un bref regard elle fit apparaître des fumerolles doré entre ses doigts fin.

L'animal s'envola et se lova entre ses cuisses afin d'admirer ce petit spectacle.

Elle l'ai fit défiler , zigzaguer , tournoyer sous le regard attentif du rapace. Elle lui caressa doucement derriere la tête. Elle prit le grimoire magique de Gaius sous la latte et le feuilleta , sans pour autant faire disparaître les fumerolles.

Lulu claqua du bec quand elle vit le dessin d'une souris dans le grimoire ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle avait lu le grimoire Gaius comme elle buvait de l'eau. Elle y avait rajouter des sortilèges que les anciens lui avait appris , des plantes exotiques qui etaient soit rare soit trouvable hors d'Albion. Elle y dessinait plusieurs créature qu'elle avait vu dans divers livres. Bien des fois Gaius lisait ses écrits et se montrait très curieux. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque , Gwen disait que si c'était possible elle aurait bien séjourné la bas , ce qui avait été approuvé par la Pupille du Roi. Sur des morceaux de parchemin , elle conta toutes les légendes qu'on lui avaient compté durant son enfance. Elle les avaient toutes mis dans le grimoire. Mais ce n'était pas tous , loin de là.

Avant son départ pour Camelot , elle s'avait qu'Uther allait tué sa famille et réduire son domaine à néant alors elle emporta les objets les plus précieux de sa famille. Comme le cristal de neahtid de sa mère , elle le portait en collier. Une boîte sculpté en bois -et scéllé- contenant un grand mystère . Cette boîte avait été caché soigneusement par Gaius dans un coin de son laboratoire. Des livres contenants des sorts , des rituels et d'autres choses. Elle aurait pu laisser tous cela à laforêt d'Acetir mais le fait que toutes ses choses serait tomber tôt ou tard entre les mains d'Huther beaucoup trop dangereuse.

Aussi elle avait ses bagues et la perle d'ambre. Celle-ci permettait à celui qui la porte de ne souffrir d'aucune maladie.

Elle avait offerte la dernière à Gaius , étant médecin il était souvent en contact avec des personnes malade , il lui fallait une protection. En plus cette bague passait inaperçu.

Un "rouh rouh" de la part de Lulu la tira de ses rêveries. Elle se mit à s'entraîner en faisant apparaître des papillons. Des rouges , des bleus , des roses... Loin d'être belliqueuse , Archimède semblait s'amuser à essayer de les attraper sans succès.

Quand elle était jeune , les druides lui avaient appris à se fondre dans la nature. À écouter son chant , à ressentir les émotions des animaux. Elle avait aussi appris la métamorphose. Cela n'était pas une chose aisé. Peu de sorcier maîtrisait cette art car il était compliquer. Il fallait de l'expérience et de la patience , il fallait laisser l'esprit de l'animal en question rentrer dans l'enveloppe charnel de l'être humain.

La porte s'ouvrit la faisant sursauté. Elle s'attendait à des reproches sur sa conduite mais rien ne vain.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais à ce que je vois , dit Gaius d'un ton plutôt posé.

\- Non jamais fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle mit sa main près de la chouette et le rapace monta dessus , elle la mit sur son perchoir. La veille elle avait posé une bassine d'eau dans un coin de la pièce. D'un simple regard elle fit tiédir l'eau.

\- Vu que tu n'as rien à faire de ta journée tu pourra nettoyer mon bocal à sangsue.

Elisabeth prit un air boudeur. Puis elle se souvint d'une chose , un échappatoire.

\- Navré Gaius mais je dois donner des cours de mathématiques à Arthur.Elle put voir de nombreuses expression passé sur le visage de son mentor , de la surprise jusqu'a la moquerie.

\- Bonne chance fit-il en souriant , si il y bien une chose dans laquelle Arthur n'est pas doué c'est bien les maths.

La jeune fille n'y croyait pas trop jusqu'a qu'elle se retrouve calé à côté du Prince dans la bibliothèque de Geoffrey.

\- Non , la virgule ne vient pas ici.

Elle avait du répété plusieurs fois la même chose. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve mais elle prit le temps de bien lui expliquer.

\- Tu es très intelligente dit-il d'un ton flatteur. Tu es la première fille que je rencontre qui a autant de culture générale , la majeur partit du temps se sont des soubrettes sans une once de cervelle.

Il obtint un petit rire cristallin de la part de la jeune druidesse.

\- Je vous remercie des compliments , ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement.

\- Raconte moi d'autres histoire , comme hier dit-il d'un ton rêveur avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Arthur aimait entendre sa voix , elle était calme , posé...

\- Uniquement si vous finissez vos exercices. Dit-elle d'un ton négociateur.

"Petite manipulatrice , pensa Arthur". Néanmoins il hocha la tête et se mit à travailler sérieusement. Bien en quelques heures le jeune Prince avait fait des petits progrès. Il lui montra son morceau de parchemin sur de lui en bombant le torse.

\- C'est pas trop mal , voir même plutôt bien. Elle vit un regard de malice de la part du jeune homme.

\- Maintenant allons aux choses sérieuses .

Elle s'avait ou il voulait en venir. Elle soupira et ce mit face à lui. Elle se mit à raconter une histoire qui lui venait directement sur le bout de la langue. Arthur buvait ses paroles comme si c'était du vin épicé. Et ils restèrent la , Arthur lui comptait les légendes de ses ancêtres. Et vice-versa , Elisabeth prenait soin de cacher tout signe de magie.

Puis vint le temps où Arthur du vaquer à ses obligations. Mais avant le Prince eu une requête a lui mander.

\- Viendra-tu aux joutes de demain ?

Elle avait littéralement oublier le tournoi tellement le Prince avait occupé ses pensées. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir.

Çela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

-C'est d'accord. Elle lui offrit un sourire discret.

\- Super.

Il deposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et partit en vitesse , laissant la jeune fille penaude pendant bien des minutes. Elle n'avait pas très envie de quitter la bibliothèque maintenant alors elle se mit à faire ce qu'elle faisait chaque jour. Elle attrapa un bouquin sur les plantes médicinales et elle se cala dans un des coins poussiéreux de cette grande salle.

Les heures passèrent et elle lit à foison.

 **}i{**

Le lendemain fut le jour j , les joutes avaient été préparé tôt le matin pour accueillir les valeureux chevaliers. Combat à l'épée , lance et masse d'arme prévu en ce jour. Elle avait mis une robe de couleur mauve pale que Morgane lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire , Léon lui avait dit que cela allait bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait croisé Arthur dans le couloir , celui-ci lui avait un immense sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit au centuple.

\- Cette robe te va à merveille.

\- Décidément vous êtes le deuxième après Léon à me faire un compliment , merci beaucoup Sire.

Son sourire se fana quand elle vit l'expression d'Arthur se refroidir , puis il se reprit rapidement sauf que la jeune fille perçu de la raideur dans sa voix.

Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Au final Elisabeth ne sut rien et elle dut s'absenter pour aller aidé Gaius à préparer des potions , des onguents et des herbes pour les blessés. Cela lui prit toute l'après midi mais au final tous cela leur a été bien utile. Il y avait eu une dizaine de blessés durant les joutes et ce fut sire Léon qui gagna la récompense de 1000 pièces d'or de plus il se fit adoubé par le Roi juste après. Pour fêter ça il l'avait invité à la taverne avec quelques amis : Sire Bédivière , les maîtres Gareth et Gaheris , Gaius , Guenièvre , Sire Thobias et d'autres chevaliers. La soirée c'était bien passé , entre jeux d'argent et les pintes de bière les rires résonnaient dans le Rising Sun.

La soirée était belle et fraîche sauf pour une personne.

Le Prince de Camelot.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à accepté qu'Elisabeth attire le regard d'autres hommes que lui. Pratiquement tous les hommes du chateau lui courraient après sans que la jeune fille ne le remarque. Arthur devenait désespéré à croire quil ne pourrait jamais avoir sa chance avec elle. Les jours qui suivirent Morgane avait remarqué une lueur désespéré dans les yeux d'Arthur , celle-ci c'était mise en quête de lui tiré les vers du nez malgré les protestations du Prince...au final elle avait trouvé après 15 minutes d'enquête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? dit-il agacé.

La jeune Lady sourit de toutes ses dents faisant se froisser d'avantage le visage du jeune homme.

\- Rien...

Ce qu'Arthur n'aimait pas chez Morgane c'était son ton moqueur. Agacé , Arthur se leva prêt à quitter ses appartements mais il s'arrêta net quand la Pupille déclara :

\- Je peux vous fournir des conseilles si vous le désirez.

Et ce fut comme cela que tous commença , le jeune Arthur Pendragon gagna des points dans sa cour auprès de la demoiselle. Quand ils étaient libre , ils partaient à la chasse avec quelques soldats. Morgane lui avait confié les petites maladresses à évité pour ne pas froisser la demoiselle. Pour faire la cour Arthur en apprenait bien plus vite que ses devoirs envers Camelot. Il fit bien des progrès. Un soir pris par les ravages de l'alcool , ils s'étaient embrassés dans un des couloirs. Arthur l'avait raccompagné dans ses appartements afin qu'elle ne déambule pas dans tout Camelot , la druidesse avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le lendemin Arthur alla voir son père pour lui faire part d'une découverte qu'il avait fait dans la matiné. Il avait découvert un camp de druide et voulait l'autorisation pour mener une attaque , ce qu'Uther lui donna avec plaisir.

Elisabeth marchait sereinement dans les couloirs , ignorant tous même la rumeur circulant de bouche à oreille à Camelot. Ce fut Gwen qui l'informa de la nouvelle et le choc fut brutale.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama la demoiselle avec une pointe d'inquietude dans la voix.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Si il y a bien une chose qu'Elisabeth n'aimait pas c'était bien le silence de son amie. Gwen se mordit l'ongle du pouce sous le stresse et soupira.

\- Arthur à prévu une attaque contre un clan de druide.

La druidesse blanchit de plus belle. Enfin si c'était encore possible.

Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Ils n'avaient strictement rien fait ! ils ne montraient même pas leurs présences ! Ils n'avaient jamais tenté quelque chose contre Camelot ou contre le Roi...et si ils avaient des enfants ? qu'allaient-ils devenir ? et ceux qui mourront ? combien il y aura t-il de perte ?

Elle devait évité un tel massacre !

Ignorant complètement son ami elle traça droit au laboratoire de Gaius. Elle entra comme une furie et se figea quand elle vit le Roi et Arthur discuté avec le médecin. Bien sur son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu , elle s'attirait le regard moqueur d'Arthur , celui curieux de Gaius et le regard désintéressé d'Huther.

\- Majesté heu Sire...elle vit une révérence des plus ridicule ce qui fit glousser Arthur.

\- Bessie' je suis désolé de te chasser mais j'ai un entretien privé avec le Roi.

\- Onw...euh bien sur désolé !

La honte totale. Elle se mit à courir comme une folle sous les regards interloqué des valets et des servantes. Puis dans un des couloirs désert elle s'arrêta enfin. Cela fera deux moi qu'elle était à Camelot , des moments gênant elle en avait eu mais celui la c'était la crème des crèmes. À force de marcher elle tomba sur Morgane regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air triste et en colère. Elle se rapprocha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'avez vous Morgane ?

La pupille sembla réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle pourrait lui sortir mais elle s'avait déja à quoi s'attendre.

\- Arthur à prévu de mener une attaque contre un clan de druide dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Viens avec moi dans mes appartement , nous serons loin des oreilles indiscrète.

 **}i{**

Pendant ce temps Arthur s'était rendu dans ses appartements afin de se préparé pour le voyage. Il préparerait la dîme avec son Père , celui-ci avait choisis les meilleurs soldats pour accomplir cette mission au bonheur d'Arthur. Il s'imaginait déjà remplit de gloire , les félicitations de son père , les louanges des chevaliers , le banquet organisé en son honneur , sa reputation auprès des seigneurs voisins et un peu de concurrence au niveau de la gente féminines.

Surtout une , particulièrement.

Il se languissait déjà des félicitations de son père , il avait envie qu'il soit fier de lui. Depuis son enfance il cherchait désespérément à attiré son attention et il n'avait eu que des reproches. il voudrait lui montrer qu'il était capable de dirigé une troupe de soldats malgré son jeune âge qu'il saurait de montrer à la hauteur de ces espérances.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit son valet entra afin de vaquer à ses tâches.

\- Prépare moi un sac avec des vivres , des vetêments propres et ce qu'il me faut pour mon voyage. Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Oui votre majesté.

Malgré son jeune âge le Prince parlait déjà avec une autorité déconcertante ce qui en faisait rager plus d'un. Bien sur personne ne le montra , Uther quant-à lui encouragea Arthur dans cette voie.

 **}i{**

La pupille était assise sur son grand lit et elle invita Elisabeth à faire de même.

\- Je trouve cela scandaleux ! Tué des innocents simplements parce qu'ils sont différents ! Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur a dans la tête ?

Elisabeth sentit la colère de la Pupille et ne put qu'approuver. Elle aussi se sentait comme elle et elle ne pouvait rien dire , tous ses mots restaient bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle acquisa tout simplement.

\- Cela ne te fait rien ?

En tournant la tête elle vit le visage pâle de la lady tourné vers elle , ses yeux bleu outremer fixé sur sa personne.

\- Je suis peut-être plus tourmentée que vous à l'heure actuelle...

La lady voyait bien le malaise de sa meilleure amie et elle respecta son silence.

Entre les deux émanait une étrange liaison , plus proche que celle qu'elle partageait avec Gwen. Pour commencer les deux femmes se ressemblaient étrangement. La même pâleur , la même chevelure ébène et les mêmes pomettes. Puis il y avait le caractère , les deux femmes se comprenaient sans employé des mots.

Dès sa venu à Camelot Elisabeth avait sentit l'aura magique de la jeune femme , cela l'avait à la fois toucher et effrayé pour elle. Elle ignorait sa magie et vivre avec sous le règne d'Uther est une chose dès plus... dangereuse ? effrayante ?...Elle ignorait le mot pour qualifier cette situation.

La pupille se leva ma tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ce soir se tient un banquet , viendras-tu ?

\- Oui. Au départ je comptais resté dans ma chambre à lire mais avec ce que je viens d'entendre il faut que je me change les idées.

\- Moi aussi...

Un frappement se fit entendre à la porte , puis elle s'ouvrit sur Guenièvre qui leur lança un sourire afin de leurs remonter le moral. Elle avait perçu le malaise chez ses deux amies depuis la nouvelle et elle acceptait les silences pesant parmis elles.

 **}i{**

La soirée fut plutôt lourde pour les trois demoiselles et il avait fallu que le Roi vente à toute l'assemblé de chevalier la mission de son fils et enplus les personnes choisis pour l'accompagner. À la surprise de tous et de toutes le nom d'Elisabeth fut prononcé pour accompagner le Prince en mission. Elisabeth s'était refroidi comme un glaçon et tendu comme un arc.

Durant toute la soirée Elisabeth rejeta toutes invitations de valse et aussi les regards brûlants que l'envoyait certains jeunes hommes au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur. Mais celui-ci prit moins la grosse tête quand Bessie' ignora ses yeux doux et ses petites mimiques discrète. La soirée était lourde pour la jeune femme très lourde , le seul contacte qu'elle eu c'est la douceur de Gwen et les jeux de regard entre elle et Lady Morgane.


	4. Chapitre 4 :La blancheur de ta peau

**"Le pourquoi du comment"**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Disclaimer : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : ArthurxElisabeth**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui vont littéralement détruirent vos rétines.**

 **Chapitre 4 : La blancheur de ta peau**

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

Elisabeth était dégoûté. La veille du banquet elle était rentré sur les nerfs dans ses appartements après avoir eu un entretient avec Gaius. Celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était Arthur qui avait venté ses exploits en médecine au Roi et que d'origine c'était lui qui devait accompagné le Prince pour cette mission , mais par indisponibilité de la part de Gaius , Uther l'avait choisit.

Elle avait tenu à ne pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer pendant cette mission. Elle s'était couché en rogne et en pestant. Lulu avait tenté de la consoler mais ce ne fut pas grande réussite. Au petit matin elle s'était reveillée à regret. Elle serait restée avec joie dans sa couche mais Arthur était personnellement venu la chercher. Dans les couloirs elle s'était forçé à faire la conversation mais Arthur sentait la raideur dans sa voix.

\- M'en veux tu ?

\- Non sire...

Arthur s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Alors elle avoua :

\- Oui...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien dans tué des êtres qui n'ont rien fait ! Que voulez-vous prouvé ? Que vous êtes capable de tué des innocents ?

Arthur fut surpris par ce manque de contenance de la part de son "ami". Elle lui avait parlé d'une voix sèche et pleine de reproche.

\- Je veux prouver à mon père que je suis digne d'être son fils mais tu te trompes sur une chose. J'ai modifier ses ordres , j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de ne tuer que les hommes et d'épargner les femmes et les enfants. Je sais que pour toi c'est tout aussi barbare mais aux moins il y aura bien moins de sang versé. Et puis n'oubli pas que les sorciers sont des êtres obscur...

Elisabeth ne sut quoi répondre , elle était choqué et tourmenté. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

Délicatement Arthur mis sa main sous son menton afin de lui relevé la tête. Ses yeux bleu fixaient intensément les yeux bleu-gris de la druidesse. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes.

\- Ça vous plaît ? dit-elle en cassant le silence qui c'était installé.

\- Oui , tu as de très beau yeux.

Il eu de moins en moins de distance entre eux. L'un pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

\- Tes yeux me font penser à un lac gelée en plein hiver , ils vont à merveille avec la blancheur de ta peau.

Sur cette phrase il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue d'un geste sensuelle et il se mit à la caressé. Arthur se rapprocha timidement et il scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Les lèvres d'Arthur étaient douce et si chaude. Au début elle voyait en lui une brute considérablement mouton mais elle s'était peut être trompé sur son compte. Il semblait attentionné mais en même temps non. Et pourtant au fur et à mesure du temps elle fut surprise à le chercher du regard et il s'incrustait même dans ses pensées.

En l'embrassant il croyait avoir fait une erreur , il avait peur qu'elle le repousse , mais elle ne fit rien. Grâce au conseille de Morgane il était beaucoup monté dans son estime. Il n'avait jamais chercher à draguer une fille aussi longtemps qu'elle. Elle lui plaîsait beaucoup.

Malheureusement il était temps de partir en mission.

\- Désolé de te mettre dans une situation incommodé.

Elisabeth se contenta de lui volé un baiser et de lui offrir un faible sourire. Quelques secondes après elle sentit un goûtamer monté dans sa bouche.

 **}i{**

Des cris. Trop de mort. Beaucoup de sang.

Tous étaient aller si vite , trop vite.

Arthur avait donné des ordres très clair et tous désobéirent. Les ordres du Roi ont plus de valeur que ceux du Prince avait dit l'un d'entre eux dans le dos d'Arthur. Par ailleurs quelques soldats moururent d'attaques de sorciers . Dès le retour à Camelot , Arthur avait eu tous ce qu'il avait désiré. Les félicitations de son père , les louanges des chevaliers , des regards langoureux de la part des jeunes filles , un grand banquet avait été donner en son honneur, son père avait même donner un grand discours exagéré pour dire à quel point il était fier de son fils. Personne ne vit qu'Arthur fit semblant d'être heureux sauf Elisabeth.

Morgane était frustré et en colère , elle avait chercher une quelconque once d'espoir dans les yeux d'Élisabeth mais ce fut un échec totale.

Elle sut , elle l'avait prévu.

Bessie' vit qu'Arthur n'était pas lui même. À la fin du banquet il s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre et exigea que personne n'entre , pas même son valet.

Une chose que personne , sauf Uther , aurait tenter de faire par peur des conséquences : entrer dans les appartements du Prince. Elisabeth ignora ses ordres et y alla avec l'intention de le réconforté. Ce soir là , elle n'avait plus trop les idées en place.

Silencieusement elle s'infiltra à pas de loup et le spectacle qu'Arthur lui offrit était dès plus triste à ces yeux. Arthur sanglotait en silence entre ses couvertures. Elle s'approcha lentement de son grand lit.

\- Arthur, souffla-elle.

Celui-ci se redressa et effaça rapidement les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- E-Elisabeth ?! c'est toi ? dit-il la voix rauque.

\- Oui...

Elle s'assit timidement sur son lit. Arthur n'osait pas la regarder en face. Cette fois çi Elisabeth pris les commandes.

Elle s'approcha et elle posa sa main chaude tendrement sur celle d'Arthur. Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Arthur frissonna au contact et se laissa faire. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait une fille prendre les devants et ce n'était pas déplaissant. Arthur l'invita à venir dans son lit , en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches , pour approfondir se baiser si significatif à son goût. Depuis son arrivé interdite Arthur se sentait bien mieux. Il mit fin au baiser et elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et il nicha sa tête dans son cou , il se laissa bercé doucement.

\- Comment peuvent-ils rire de cela ? je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi...c'était horrible...

\- Arthur...tu sais il n'y a jamais rien de positif en donnant la mort.

Celui-ci ne s'emblait pas s'offensé par le tutoiement.

\- Je sais , père me la dit mais je...

Son teint devint pâle . Il s'enleva des bras d'Elizabeth , il se leva et il vida son estomac dans un des coins de la pièce.

Il resta accroupi , un goût acide et pâteux en bouche. La jeune fille vint le prendre pour le ramener dans son lit. Le prince se laissa trainer , n'ayant plus toute sa vigeur.

\- Je reviens.

Elle sorti prendre de quoi nettoyer le rejet d'Arthur.

Une fois fait le Prince lui dit un timide merci. Elle déposa un petit bisous sur son front en signe de réconfort et lui donna un gobelet d'eau, qu'il bu d'une traite. Un silence lourd s'installa. Le Prince était accroché à son bras désespérément.

\- Je n'oublierait jamais ce jour , souffla t-il. Tous ses cris...dès que je ferme les yeux je les entends...c'est terrifiant..

\- Moi aussi...je ne pense pas que je pourrais avoir la conscience tranquille pendant longtemps. Mais le mieux c'est que tu essaies de penser à autre chose.

Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était bien plus éffondré qu'Arthur. Sa bouche était amer , son estomac était noué , elle n'avait rien su avalé au banquet. Elle avait essayé de prévenir Cerdan à distance , il avait réussi à sauver quelques vies mais pas assez. Les soldats d'Uther étaient très éfficace et ils avaient fait preuve d'une telle sauvagerie qu'elle n'avait oser regarder l'un d'entre eux dans les yeux de toute la soirée. Les cris tournaient en boucle dans sa tête , les images des soldats noyant des enfants étaient bien encré en elle. De plus elle n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité. "Ce serait plutôt les druides qui auraient besoin d'un médecin" avait lâché un des chevaliers.

Elle sentit un poids sur son épaule , elle tourna la tête et vit Arthur qui s'était rapproché d'elle. Celui-ci l'incita à s'allonger. Elle enleva ses bottes d'un geste fluide et entra sous les draps. Enveloppé dans les bras d'Arthur elle fut pris d'un sommeil léger et tourmenté. Quand l'aube fît apparition elle s'enleva de son étreinte afin de ne pas avoir de problème.

Imaginez si le valet du Prince entrait et voyait une fille dans la couche du digne et futur héritier de Camelot , Huther la ferait pendre.

Elle rentra en silence dans les appartements du médecin. Elle n'avait que les leçons de mathématiques d'Arthur aujourd'hui , après elle était libre comme l'air. Gaius avait accepté de la laisser aller voir les druides. Celui-ci aurait aurait un bon prétexte "des herbes difficile à trouver" au cas ou il y aurait des demandes à son sujet.

Surtout pour Arthur.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et fut envahit des hululements plein de reproche de Lulu.

\- Oui je sais j'aurais du prévenir que je ne rentrais pas désolé , chuchota la jeune fille , maintenant cesse de crier.

Elle prit la bassine dans le coin de la piece et d'un regard elle la remplit d'eau. Elle enleva ses braies de la veille afin de se décrasser un maximum. Elle soupira en pensant à la nuit passez avec Arthur , il avait gigoté toute la nuit en marmonnant des paroles insensé , à croire que ses songes n'étaient pas de tous repos.

Elle resta bien un quart d'heure dans son bain réfléchissant à tous et à rien. Elle pris un carré de tissu et une essence de lavande afin de décrasser sa peau. Frottant rigoureusement entre ses seins , son ventre , sa nuque. Elle fit lévité une bulle d'eau au dessus de sa tête afin de nettoyer son cuir chevelu , elle attrapa d'un geste fluide son peigne en os. Lulu vint se poser sur le rebord de la bassine en un battement d'aile gracieux , elle tendit la main et caressa pensivement sa petite tête plumé.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé dormir toi ?

\- Rouh...

Elle se mit à démêlé sa chevelure fatiguer en y ajoutant sa recette personnel donnant de l'éclat , de la douceur et une odeur apaisante. Elle en avait offert à Lady Morgane et Gwen pour leurs anniversaires. Elle soupira en pensant à ses dernières , elles étaient sûrement secoué. Elle se promit de passer les voir avant de partir.

 **}i{**

Il somnolait péniblement dans son lit , curieusement il avait froid alors que toutes les couvertures étaient sur lui. Il cherchait une présence qui n'était pas là , Il gigotait en cherchant une forme inexistante , une odeur marquante et une peau manquante.

Mais rien , le vide , le néant.

Il ouvrit les yeux pâteusement et il n'y avait personne. Il entendit le bruit d'un frottement excessif , il se redressa péniblement afin de savoir ce que c'était. Son valet , son stupide valet , il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le renvoyé si le cœur l'en disait.

Il s'extrait des couvertures mollement afin de se rendre vers la table sur laquelle est posé don petit déjeuné.

Du pain , du lard , des morceaux de fromage , des fraises , des myrtilles , des oeufs et des tranches de tomate.

Il engloutit tous çela rapidement afin de prendre ses leçons avec Elisabeth tous en libérant son esprit de ses pensés noir. Drs images de la veille lui revint brutalement , Elisabeth blottit contre lui , quand il avait respirer son odeur , quand il avait dormi protégé par ses bras. Il se sentait tellement à l'aise. Il fit un bref signe à son valet pour qu'il lui donne de l'eau.

Enfin rassasié il prit un bain rapidement en frottant énergétiquement à certain endroit.

Il pensa à Elizabeth , à son corps si pâle. Il s'imagina découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau avec ses lèvres , découvrir sa bouche avec sa langue. Sentir ses pulsions sous ses mains parcourant son corps élancée. Il maudit sa fatigue de la veille , il aurait tant aimer profiter de cet instant.

 **}i{**

\- Alors ? A t-elle réussit à dormir ?

\- Non , ça fera bientôt 2 semaines qu'elle cauchemarde ainsi. C'est bien plus violent qu'avant , dit Guenièvre inquiète.

\- Rien ne lui fait du bien ?

\- Non , pas même les potions de Gaius.

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement. Sa la traquassait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Gwen soupira puis dit :

\- Depuis qu'elle a sut qu'un village de druide allait se faire exterminé ses cauchemards ont empiré.

Elisabeth s'avait que les cauchemards de Morgane n'étaient pas naturel , c'était de la magie. Elle avait surêment des rêves prémonitoire ou des talents de devineresse. Après tout Gaius lui avait dit que la mère de Morgane était une Grande Prêtresse , alors peut être que Morgane l'était aussi. Cela tenait la route. Sur ce coup elle avait une idée qui pourrait peut être l'aider.

\- Peut-être devons nous en parler au Roi ? suggéra t-elle.

\- Pourquoi faire ? dit-elle , le Roi n'est pas médecin et puis il n'y pourra rien.

\- Tu as raison , mais que pouvons nous faire ?

\- La soutenir. Dit la magicienne d'elle.

Gwen se contenta de soupirer et d'acquiser. Face aux problemes de Morgane elle était impuissante mais Bessie' avait peut-être une solution.

\- Je suis navré Gwen mais j'ai une occupation importante à faire.

\- Bonne chance avec Arthur , fit-elle avec un semblant de sourire en coin.

Elisabeth fronça des sourcils , penaude.

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que Gwen était déjà parti s'occuper de Dame Morgane.

À ce moment elle se mit en tête un procédé magique permettant de calmer les rêves violent , elle le rangea dans un coin bien précis de sa tête , puis elle se dirigea l'esprit tranquille vers les appartements d'Arthur.

Celui-ci ayant prétexté ce changement "pour plus de calme" mais elle savait que c'était "pour plus d'intimité".

Parfois elle mettait des foulards dans son coup , elle trouvait ça mignon jusqu'a ce qu'un jour Arthur lui dise d'arrêter de les mettre car il amait avoir accès à sa nuque. Quand elle y repensait elle avait arrêté de les mettre juste pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit Prince pouvait être autoritaire.

\- Tu pense à moi ?

Arthur.

Quand on pense au loup il apparaît comme par magie.

\- Non , tu sais Arthur penser à ses occupations de la journée fait partit du quotidien de toute personne , lui lança-t-elle avec insolence.

\- Je le conçois mais si tu arrêtais de penser à tes occupations et que tu te consacrais à moi , si tu vois ce que je veux dire , susurra t-il.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop malin pour ton âge Arthur.

Celui-ci rit de bon cœur. Ils prirent la marche vers ses appartements en discutant de tout et de rien. Il eu l'air de s'être bien remis de son choc mentale , même si elle savait que ses songes étaient malfaisants , il ne montrait rien donc elle ne pouvait pas deviner son état d'esprit.

Ils furent enfin devant ses appartements , il l'invita à rentrer ce qu'elle fît en souriant bêtement.

Assit sur une des chaises entourant la table , elle lui expliqua des algorithmes et d'autres choses qui pourrait lui être utile en tant que futur Roi. Elle reprit aussi quelques bases qu'il n'avait comprit.

Tous cela leurs prirent bien 3 heures de temps , malheureusement il avait une leçon d'équitation et de masse d'arme avec Gareth et Gaheris.

\- Je voudrais que tu viennes me voir m'entraîner de temps en temps , père dit que j'ai fais d'énorme progrès et je voudrais ton avis , dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Elle frissonna de désir face à sa gourmandise.

\- Eh bien , souffla-t-elle , pourquoi pas.

Il sourit content de lui.

\- Tu n'auras aucun regret , je te le promet.

Il se leva et elle fit de même. Nous nous regardons un moment puis ils sautèrent l'un sur l'autres.

Leurs langues jouaient , dansaient , et se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Tous les sens de la jeune fille étaient activé afin que personne ne puissent les interrompre à ce moment crucial.

Arthur entoura sa taille avec son bras droit et l'autre vient sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir ce baiser sucré , elle profita qu'il soit occupé pour l'enlacé à son tour. En cet instant il donnerait tous pour ne faire qu'un avec lui , son corps et son esprit le réclamait en criant. Elle frissonna à ce contact si doux , si sauvage et si expressif à la fois. D'ailleurs lui aussi à l'air amait ce contact , il en gémissait presque.

Mais le temps presse. Elle retira ses bras autour de lui et je le repoussa doucement.

\- Tu dois y aller petit Prince.

Il fit mine de bouder et il attrape sa main qu'il caresse doucement avec son pouce dans des petits geste circulaire.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et colla son front couvert de mèche blonde contre le sien.

\- Je...Je crois que je suis devenu très attacher à toi , lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

\- Moi aussi , répondit-elle.

Il soupira , lui vola un baiser et partirent ensemble , jusqu'a prendre des chemins opposés. Elle le regarda de dos et fonça aux écuries.

En se dirigeant vers les écuries elle croisa Tyr , le garçon d'écurie.

\- Bonjour Tyr.

Celui-ci sursauta puis lança un sourire joyeux à la jeune fille.

\- Bien le bonjour Elisabeth , comment va tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien merci , journée remplit de travail...Oh et j'ai scellé ton cheval comme tu me la demandé.

\- Merci à toi.

Il lui sourit gaiement. Elle se rapprocha de sa monture puis se mit en scelle. Elle lui talonna les flans et elle galopa à toute vitesse. Elle guida sa monture en tirant les rennes afin d'aller aux villages des druides.

Le voyage dura bien des heures et elle n'avait pris aucune pause. La fatigue commençait à ce faire sentir , le soleil avait dépasser son zénith depuis un moment déjà. Heureusement elle était arrivé à destination.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement , les rennes de sa jument en main , vers le peuple druide. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voient résonner dans son esprit. Elle attacha son cheval à un arbre et elle s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas les mettre en panique même si elle s'avait que c'était inutile , son aura magique la trahissait et leurs sens etaient très aiguisé . Surtout avec la rumeur du clan druide massacré par des Pendragon. À sa vue , certains d'entre eux furent perplexe.

 _"Bonjour"_ dit-elle don thélépatique.

Ekle reçu une trentaine de bonjour de la part de femmes , enfants et hommes mais pas celui de l'être espéré. Elle se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la grotte des prêtres de l'ancienne religion.

À l'intérieur de cette grotte humide quelques bougies osaient chasser l'obscurité. Elle s'avanca doucement , ses pas lourds résonnaient dans cette grotte. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne . Elle se retourna lentement et un homme l'observa intensément. Elle sourit.

\- Bonjour maître Iseldir.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi Elisabeth.

Il s'approcha afin d'avoir une étreinte dès plus fraternel avec elle. Iseldir avait des cheveux gris acier , des yeux bleues et un visage extrêmement jeune. C'était vraiment un homme fascinant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? C'est plutôt dangereux pour ta couverture à Camelot.

Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. Cerdan a réussi à en sauver certains mais la majorité d'entre eux ont péri.

La jeune fille baissa la tête , les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentit bête , elle s'attendait à quoi ?

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous saurons surmonter cette épreuve.

Elle le regarda désespérément afin d'avoir un peu de soutient et il lui en donna.

\- Un peu de thé à la camomille ? Je sais que c'est ton préféré , dit-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Oui , s'il te plaît.

Il lui servi une tasse avec des biscuits aux miel.

\- Mes préférés , dit-elle en souriant.

-Après cette galopé tu dois être un peu fatigué tu ferais mieux de te reposer un moment.

\- Merci dit-elle en buvant un coup.

Curieusement , la boisson avait un goût amer.


End file.
